This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Training, education and dissemination of information are important components of the Center. During the 2009/2010 period, the LBRC has conducted two successful poster sessions, one aimed for undergraduate students during the Independent Activities Period (IAP), and the other was an Open House for investigators from R &D laboratories and industries. Both are regular annual events. Core staff and students will be presenting posters in the Engineering International Conference. The Center also participated in the Principal Investigator's Conference organized by NIH.